1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection-type display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one conventional projection-type display apparatus, a laser beam emitted from a laser beam source is modulated in intensity with a modulating signal by a light modulator, and a first-order diffracted beam from the light modulator is introduced as a projecting beam into a light beam scanning system which applies the projecting beam to scan a screen two-dimensionally for thereby projecting an image on the screen. Only the first-order diffracted beam has been employed as the projecting beam, whereas a zero-order diffracted beam which is also emitted from the light modulator has not been utilized.